frozen time(rewritten)
by annaita816
Summary: the half of tri ni sette has been stolen. the balance need to be fixed. the bearer of the half tri ni sette has been chosen. the sky and his weather,has been seperated. when the weather and his sky are reunited. they will make they own destiny. as the bearer of tri ni sette,
1. Chapter 1

( **i do not own khr only the plot)**

Part 1-begginning

flame were everywere,destruction,blood nobody can imagine how it,happen,

the festival that supposed to be full of laughter turn out to be destruction blood,corspe .

*at other place*

"this is impossible the seal,that locked it has been broken but wh!gaah!

MY,MY what a wonderfull reunion...dosent it checkerface or it is supposed to be kawahira.

YOU!how?what are you doing here!  
Hn.i dont have time to chitchat with stay away from my tell me where did you put the stones."kuhh"dont think ,i will just let you walk in here and take it just like that.

HN..whatever soon or later i,always get it,,

*kawahira standing up,,watching the man with did he want to do with the whatever happen i, cannot let him take balance between pararllel world will be interrupted!dream on ASHURA i will not let you take it!

the dubbed man named ashura starting to laughing,hehahahahhaha stupid kawahira did you think you can seal me again heh you only succeed to seal me before because sephira here hehe..but she gone ,dosent it,becoming the source of the seal poor,poor sephirashe can live long enough if she choose my side long ago...

Shut up!sephira know what will happen if you have it..she can see the destruction that will happen if you have it!

something botthered kawahira" why is ashura wasting time talking to him,even though he can kill me an instant ..

unexpectedly he felt somthing stabing his belly blood poured from his mouth.

ghaaaa! ahk..ak..aa,,shuraa guarghh!  
oohh..you still can stand it,,as expected of kawahira,,ashura walking toward him pulling the sword out from his belly*gaaahhh..raising his hand toward the wounds "SPAZIO TRIDIMENSIONALE''creating a ball of white flame and pushing it toward the wounded kawahira gahhh!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!something slowly come out toward the ball of white flame..

hn ahahahahahah..look like i ve got it the source of it will begin the path of destruction will walking out of the place leaving a dead kawahira alone or is it?

( **to be continued)**

ohayou...minnaa,,,,how are u all,,,i ve starting write a story please read it if u have a time nee,,,i,am a begginner:

()SPAZIO TRIDIMENSIONALE ~dimension space


	2. Chapter 2

**START**

Disclaimer-I do not own khr only the plot.

((Dream))

Ha..."pant" ha.."run"haa...minna."pant"".

Ooh there you are.I,ve found you.  
Decimo.  
(End of dream)

"Aaahhhhh!(pant)ha..hah..what is that dream about?  
Huh.?Weird? I cannot remember other than running.?

"Hmm.5.45am?wow .I,m early... Ja.

"I still need to do many things today.' says tsuna walking to the bathroom after that readying himself and walk to the door towards to the dinning room.  
"Opening the door and walk to the chair.. Waiting for the other guardian.  
"Hmm..it's sure is early. The other are still not awake'reborn and the other ex-arcobelano are going to the their reunion.

The Guardian has arrived and walked ahead towards their respective seat waiting for the food being served.

"Good mornings juudaime"

"Yo morning tsuna"

"Extremely morning sawada"

"Tsuna-nii morning"

"Fufu..morning to you vongola"\bossu"

"Hn herbivores"

*smile*good morning minna..

"Is something wrong juudaime"hayato say's"

"Eh..why did you say that hayato"

"Haha..it,s so rare to see you awake before us tsuna it's something wrong?"takeshi say,s.

Tsuna suddenly remember his previous dream and shake his head,wanting the vision to go don't want to disturb them about a punny thing so he only smiled and say."no nothing is 't worry about it".

"Sa..hayato what is my schedule for today"says tsuna to his storm guardian.

"Ah..you have a metting with the varia about the missions that you give them..and paperwork's "

"Aahh...no matter how many time I,m doing it,it will never finish,(shivering)curse the one who invented the paper!" Muttered tsuna.

(Sweatdrop)The guardian only can watching their bos,non of them dare to say,s something, basiclly their are the course of the paperwork..

And hayato saying something "ano..juudaime you have received an invited to a party,gesso family want to have an reunion,tch..that marshmallows freak want to meet you an uni-san saying you two has been abandoned him,"

Tsuna only can sweatdrop" ehh..well then we will go the tonight then,I will be in my office"tch..those paperwork's I swear they are only exist to tormenting me,still reborn was the first"tsuna slowly Stand up and walk toward the door not before saying" nee.. Minna please don't add another paperwork's for me"and walk out from the room.

Little did he know everything will change at the party..for better or worst.

TBC

R&R ok...


	3. Chapter 3

**party &disruption..**

Disclaimer-I do not own khr only the plot.

(at vongola mansion's)

,Gokudera hayato walked straight to the metting room,being called by his boss, he arrived infront a door and knock it *tok,tok,,* 'you called me juudaime' and hearing an reply 'come in' he opened the door and go inside, inside the room his bos and other guardian already seated at their respective place, he walk straight to his seat.

(Tsuna POV)  
'Hmm..look like everyone already arrived, ja..let go then. Eh I wonder what is byakuran thinking making a reunion party, I hope it not some pranking'.looking at his mist guardian and think " mukuro still held a grudge to him.

(Normal POV)  
They arrived outside the mansion and go to the waiting limousine,  
After long ride they arrived at the gesso family mansion.  
They has been greeted by byakuran himself.

(Byakuran POV)  
"Oh..look like tsunayoshi-kun and the other has arrived, then I better greet them firstly. I walked to them"huh? Weird why is mukuro looking at me like that, hmm..i , just ask him later then.

(Normal POV)  
"Tsunayoshi-kun you arrived.. Thank gods,you not lost on your way here don't you.( smiles so bright) say's byakuran..hayato who hear that felling slightly irritated" ehh..seriously this marshmallow freak, "temme! don't say that to juudaime! Hayato want to move towards byakuran but he being stopped. " stop it hayato,we came here for a party, not a fight..and pull back your trident mukuro! Say tsuna..hayato hearing the order from his bos slightly back out, mukuro only looking at his bos with an expression, "why"and "let me stab him".tsuna only wave his hand ,and pacing byakuran to say"sarcastic like always,is uni arrived yet? " yes she is,then minna let go inside".

They walked inside the mansion...they walk straight to uni and Emma. ,"good afternoon uni,Enma" tsuna says.. Enma swiveled his head around and see tsunayoshi-kun. "Good afternoon tsuna-kun and guardian"and smile to him. " ah.. Of course we all came..it not everyday we meet each other...and hello uni-chan it's good to meet you again.."tsuna says.  
Byakuran suddenly make an announced and says " look like everyone is here,let's start the party then.

(at a different place)

'Everything is ready, ashura..says the person in red clocked

"He he.. I wander are they strong, "it a pity they are the holder of trrinnisette after all .says the childlike person...

(Ashura POV)  
"Indeed,this is the last world..the last that hold the perfect trinnisette, he smile widely and says. " open the portal,,let go to the party". And walk inside the portal.

(at the party)  
(Normal POV)

'laughter, dancing, sharing a story, you dont even think they are mafia people, so much happiness suddenly they fell an strong pressure, an ball of flame,a black flame that fell really different from 'the flame of night' suddenly exploded, making them caution everyone taking out they weapons, and ready to attacks.

(Tsuna POV)

Smoke begin to disappear, revealing 4 person in different cloak..  
"What? Who are they,"guhh..! My head, it's hurt,.felling really disturb by those people tsuna hisses"who are you,! Those people only looking at tsuna with knowing expressions and says "ara,,found him,and that girl over there,,hmm..aha and that white haired man, so who go first..

R&R  
TBC..

pleaseee...tell me your options...me need it..


	4. Chapter 4

**trapped!**

Disclaimer- I do not own khr, only the plot.

"So who go first? Says the childlike person named angeru"

"Ha!of course me first"says the person who wearing blue cloak, his name was kuro.

"Hn...whatever,just don't stand in my way"the red cloak person says.

"Geezz..stupid"looking at his friend still arguing, he thinking about they mentality.. When the arguments became to long he deicide to interferers.. With a scowls in his face he says, "THAT ENOUGH YOU STUPID MORONIC PEOPLE! I wander why ashura don't kill you all with this kind behavior, and you always so moddy angeal" he said to his friend who is wearing the red cloak.

"Hoh?because he love all of us of cause"√°v°\, say the child-like person happily.

"and **i. . "** angeal said. glaring at the person who called him that and throwing a a small knife toward his friend to showing his displesure for being called moddy.

.

The other who is watching, only sweatdrop, at their behavior, they thinking should they began to attack or let them finish they conversecation.

without they knowing,someone already begin his move, he collected a big amount of black flame,and changed it become a chain after that he throw it toward the three sky.

tsuna feel his head realy gonna spit half it,s screaming ''DANGER!" from the start the stranger appear. suddenly they being trapped in a chain ,making them feel weak,the chain slowly sucking out they flame. shout were heard from his guardian,they began to fight.

(guardian's pov)

"JUUDAIME!, TEME..! LET THEM GO! hayato says. he using his box weapon and called uri and start to attack firecly.

Everyone's begin to fight,they attacking so firely, looking at the trapped sky.

Suddenly they being blasted away by a strong force,they lifted their head and looking at the sky directions and shocked.

The chain that wrapped around the 3sky begin to dissolve into an orb surrounding them,

Flame suddenly lifted from the vongola sky ring,the same happened to byakuran mare ring and uni pacifier.

The flame slowly combine,creating a stones then unleashing a bright light blocking their sight.

(Normal POV)

"Wha-what is that!" Lambo says.  
"O-oi..tsuna! Kuso.. What happened? Takeshi says

Someone appear in front the orb, the person wearing an grey/black soldiers uniform,his long white hair ,he looks at the stones and touched it .

Feeling the stone trying to go back to his vessel,he use his flame to grab it and says.  
"found it at last the stones, then we will begin the last phase". He looking at his companions ushered them to finished it in one strong attack.

The cloaked men raised their hand and begin to concrete they energy, creating an ball of flame and throwing it toward the guardian.

They cannot do a things, only watching as the flame smashing them.

(Ashura POV)  
Looking at the 3sky,they still have to will to fight,it impressed him when watching them fighthing back they conscious,meanwhile the 3 sky watching their guardian, its pained them,they feel useless, they cannot do a thing to help them. "Heh.. Its pointless to fight me just sleep' ashura says ' he raised his hand,touching the orb and freeze the orb, signaling to his companion to ended the fight. They too have finished the guardian, and walked toward ashura. looking curiosly at the orb in his hand.

"Waiiiii... It,s pretty ashura-sama says the" says angeru with a sparkling eyes watching it with interest.

"Then it, all will be our beginning then ashura?"says the person in the blue cloak.

"Hn.."he chuckled more" it,s perfect, from here on nobody will stop us" ashura lifted his hand and created an vortex and walk through it followed by his friend leaving the mess behind.

from the distance another black flame appear reavelling a bandage man with a baby wearing an pacifier.."aah..we are to late can we do, he has gotten the stones already" say the man named jager.

Bermuda looked to his left and says "what should we do now "kawahira".asked the child.

Kawahira only looking at the battered grounds walk straight to the frozen 3sky.

"it will not be finished like this,the trrinnisette need to be balance, are you up to it,sawada tsunayoshi"he says...

TBC...

woohh... i,ve done with this one,, so

READ&REVIEW NEE...


End file.
